movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail: Rugrats Go Wild
''An American Tail: Rugrats Go Wild ''is a upcoming American animated family comedy-adventure film. The film is co-produced by Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth film, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky Csupo and Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Universal Home Entertainment and Paramount Home Entertainment and co-produced by Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth ''From the Studio That Brought You: ''An American Tail and Rugrats Go Wild. Universal.jpg Paramount Pictures.png Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Plot: Characters: Cast: * Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz * Tara Strong as Yasha Mousekewitz, Dil Pickles * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe-Finster * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Jeff Bennett as Stu Pickles * Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles * Michael Bell as Chas Finster * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Melaine Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille * Bruce Willis as Spike (talking voice) * Ethan Phillips as Toa * Chrissie Hynde as Siri * Jim Cummings as Dr. Lipschitz The Wild Thornberrys: * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry * Flea as Donnie Thornberry * Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry * Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry Quotes: Trivia: * Jeff Glen Bennett replaces the late Jack Riley because of Riley’s death on August 19th 2016. * It is also a crossover with An American Tail and Rugrats Go Wild (2003). * Suggested Running Times: 82 Minutes (NTSC), 79 Minutes (PAL). * Rated G (General Audience). * Fievel wears red swim trunks for swimming. * Yasha wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper with tutu and see her buttocks for swimming. * Tanya wears a bathing suit with tutu and see her buttocks for swimming. * Papa wears a swim trunks for swimming. * Mama wears a bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. * Tony Toponi wears a light-blue swim trunks for swimming. Release: Songs: * "Message in a Bottle" - American Hi-Fi * "Big Bad Cat" - Bruce Willis * "She's on Fire" - Train * "Island Princess" - Chyrel chase and Cree summer * "Lizard Love" - Aerosmith * "Ready to Roll" - Flashlight Brown * "The Morning After" - Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer * "Atomic Dog" - George Clinton * "Dresses and Shoes (Precious & Few)" - Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer * "Should I Stay or Should I Go" - Clash * "Lust for Life" - Bruce Willis * "Phil's Diapey's Hanging Low" - Tim Curry * "It's a Jungle Out Here" - The Rugrats (expect for Chuckie ever since he's playing video games) * "Changing Faces" - E.G. Daily * "Frustrated Unnoticed" - Damone * "Holiday" - Nobody's Angel * "Get Loose" - The D4 * "True to Myself" - Ziggy Marley * "Island in The Sun" - Weeze * "Better Beware" - Lisa Marie Presley Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Don Bluth Category:Mice Category:Tara Strong Category:An American Tail Category:Rugrats Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:2018 films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Larry Latham